


Me OW

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x3x2, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can two very different children of magic come together despite their differences and the world around them? 2x3x2 'Feline Series'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here Kitty, Kitty

**Bringing in bad men and monsters for coin and justice is all well and good but what is a mage to do when faced with a monster he wants to keep around for a bit? Duo is about to find out the hard way when he comes across a pretty kitty he starts falling for on sight. Trowa is no lover of humans nor mages but this odd braided youth continues to make him smile in spite of what he is, a human mage. Can too very different children of magic come together despite their differences and the world around them? 2x3x2 ‘Feline Series’**

**WarNinGs** : Blood, slight Shounen-Ai content, Hostility, Bigotry, Not Betaed, Magic, AU, OOCish.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Tiger, tiger, burning bright In the forests of the night,_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry_?”

The beginning and the ending verses of ‘The Tiger’ by William Blake, I have always loved this one.

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** _

Duo froze staff in hand, mount looking around as another moved up beside them, sudden stops were common. “What?” Hilde asked stopping her dark gray mount, looking around for what had made her friend stop, “I don’t see anything?”

“I sense something,” Duo answered frowning, he preferred seeing things, “I’m not sure what though.”

“Bad or good?” Hilde turned her steal gray mount around but still could not see anything other than trees, lots and lots of trees.

“I’m not sure,” Duo admitted urging his pale gray mount on, looking up into the trees as Hilde looked around behind him, frowning at one tree in particular he moved even closer. He could make out a limp dangling arm and that was enough to get his attention, shadows hid most of the arm from view but it looked strong.

Hilde came up beside him, frowning at the arm Duo was staring at, “What do you think?”

Duo frowned for a moment before nodding towards the still hand, “Well do those look like claws to you?”

“Yes,” Hilde agreed, and claws meant it was not human, “Do you think it is worth anything?”

“Not all monsters have bounties,” Duo reminded his female friend not sure what it was, let alone what side it was on, if it was on anyone’s.

“True,” Hilde agreed as she moved her mount away trying to get a better view, “HEY?” Duo watched graceful fingers curl before extending, claws lengthening as fingers straightened, but he could not see anything more that would tell him what exactly Hilde had roused from an afternoon nap.

“You wish to fight me with a stick girl?” A lazy, rather amused, sounding voice asked from the shadows, also giving no clues about what the speaker was beyond male.

Hilde narrowed her eyes but could not even see the claws anymore, even half breeds had claws, “Yes I do.”

“As you wish,” The voice held no amusement or laziness this time, it was the voice of one who took challenges very seriously. Duo blinked at a blur of black and green, turning to spot Hilde on the ground, her staff laying in two long and two short pieces next to where she had fallen. Turning back to Hilde’s mount he blinked at a strange figure crouched on the saddle, tail swishing back and forth slowly as he stared right back. A claw rose, pressing the tip of Duo’s staff down easily, “Do you wish to fight me with a stick as well?”

Duo looked down at the wickedly curved claw before looking back up at its owner, “Not really, I like this stick.”

The feline nodded amused by the answer, he preferred this human, the claw moved away, “As you wish.”

“What the **Hell** are you?” Hilde demanded glaring at the feline touched young man, he was too close and too fast for her liking.

“Relax Hil, he’s no demon he’s magic born,” Duo assured her half watching the feline intrigued, he was fascinating to watch even just sitting there.

“And this is cause to relax?” Trowa asked tilting his head at the human male curiously, magic born could be just as dangerous as demons, and smarter as well.

“Um...Do you eat humans?” Duo asked getting his meaning, the feline was fast, and too close for him to get in a good swing before his staff was slashed as well.

Trowa snorted at the question, he had been asked that same thing in much worst ways so he did not snap, “Only chunks.”

Hilde frowned at the fangs, fangs were bad, “I don’t care what you are. **Get the Hell of my horse**!”

Trowa turned to look at the female calmly, she was no threat to him, “You are rather demanding for one defeated.”

“You only broke my staff,” Hilde countered, he could have killed her but he had not, and she was not sure why. She felt safe enough assuming it was not simply because she was a female, felines were not known for their chivalry.

Trowa sighed use to humans and their easily bruised egos, rather tiring really, “If you would prefer we could always go at it again, perhaps a _blade_ this time?”

Duo sighed shaking his head, that did not sound like fun, “Let it go, you did wake him up. A busted staff and a sore ass aren’t that bad considering.”

Trowa nodded approvingly, it was nice seeing a practical human for a change, “Wise council.”

Duo shrugged, it was nothing really, “I try. So do those stripes mean you’re part tiger?” He had seen a tiger once, it had inspired fear in some, awe in others, but curiosity in him.

Trowa glanced down at the striped markings running down a lightly tanned arm, before looking back up into childlike violet eyes, “And if they do?”

Duo held up his hands not wanting to insult him, “Hey it’s cool by me, I like cats, I was just askin’.”

Hilde got to her feet, frowning at the feline who Duo seemed to want to carry on a friendly conversation with, “Why are you talking to _it_ anyway? I haven’t seen any tigers on any lists so he’s not worth anything.”

Black rimmed ear turned back as green eyes narrowed slightly, “You should stick to human bounties, or you will lose more than a staff.”

“Hey question?” Duo asked interrupting the fight between the other two, he did not really want to see Hilde get mauled to death.

“Yes?” Trowa asked having no problem talking with the calm human, he was rather likable for his kind.

Duo smiled at the clear attention, just like any other cat, “You’re a hunter and so are we so…you seen a one-eyed guy around here lately?”

Trowa frowned but shook his head, he had seen no such human, “And this man has done?”

Duo sighed softly, “He killed a bunch of kids getting away a town back, it was a real mess.” Bounty aside that would have been enough for Duo to hunt the man down, the reward was simply a bonus.

Trowa nodded, he could imagine quite well, “I have seen no such human, but if you seek one soaked in blood, that I can find.”

“Will ya?” Duo asked, it was true non-humans often had little love for humans, but he did not seem to like hearing about slaughtered little children.

Trowa curled clawed fingers near his chin intrigued, “May I remove his other eye?”

Duo blinked at the question before grinning, he was starting to like this cat, “No problem.”

Trowa smirked at the grin, it seemed this human had a mean streak as well, “Agreed then.”

“Duo?” Hilde asked not liking this conversation very much, the feline was a predator and he made her nervous.

“It’s cool,” Duo assured her before turning to to the tiger that talked, “right?”

Trowa slipped from the saddle, tilting his head at the humans, “Is my word not enough?”

Duo turned to Hilde leaning forward, “Well answer him Hilde, or do you think he likes child murdering thieves?”

Hilde rolled her eyes at Duo, “You’re a tiger, they hunt _alone_.”

Trowa nodded, this was a simple truth, “I do not plan to feed only to maim, this is not the same thing.”

Hilde crossed her arms, he had a rather disturbing point “All right, but _behave_ or I’ll wear your tail as a belt.”

Trowa smirked at that, he had no doubt she would try, “That is a new one.” Dark silted eyes turned as they closed, sniffing the air for a moment, “Come, his wounds make him clumsy.”

Hilde watched the feline walk away as she mounted before turning to Duo, “Are you _insane_?”

“What?” Duo asked shrugging, not sure what exactly she was mad about, “Hey I like him, besides free bounty.”

“I don’t trust him,” Hilde muttered watching the feline like a hawk, if he could hear them he gave no indication.

Duo shook his head, but he got why she was not a furry lover, “You trust me, and I don’t feel a threat in him.”

Hilde sighed but she knew Duo was right, he often was, “All right, but after this I am taking a few days off.”

Duo grinned at his best friend and partner, “Sounds like a plan.”

_**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** _

“Who…who’s there?” Kytan stammered, turning to stare at a young man whose long bangs framed the right side of his angled clean cut face. Black markings merged with the shadows and hair, silted green eyes watched him with absent alertness, but it was the ears that really stood out. “Wha…by the Gods a demon!”

Trowa growled, lip curling at the word, fang glinting in the sun, “I am no black blood beast, but I have come for you regardless.”

Kytan focused on the fang with wide brown eyes, shaking as he backed away very slowly, “Why?”

Trowa snorted at the human in contempt, “A cowardly thing _dares_ to ask why it has become prey?” Graceful fingers twitched as claws extended, flashing like blades, “I have found you and now I will claim my payment.”

Kytan perked up at the word payment holding out a pouch, “I have more money.”

Trowa hissed at the leather that smelled of a dozen human’s blood, tainted wealth, “Petty human.”

“Wha…what do you want then?” Kytan asked confused, if he wanted payment what was better than gold?

“Your sight,” Trowa answered coldly, lashing out with blade like claws, sneering at the scream as they raked flesh, pouch falling to the grass. “Await death never seeing it coming, fitting.”

“Nicely done Stripes,” Duo commented, slipping from his black saddle with a length of rope for tying their now blind target. “Damn how deep did you cut ‘em?” Bright eyes narrowed at the bleeding slashes frowning, half his face was red already.

“He will live,” Trowa answered, frowning at the bleeding human, he would not live for long, but that was not his concern.

“Good,” Duo commented, tying the older man’s hands before turning, “That all you wanted?”

Trowa arched a brow at Duo curiously, “Do you wish to make an offer?”

“Me no, but the town folk might,” Duo answered turning eying red streaked sliver, he did not want those used on him.

Trowa frowned in thought, bloodied claws curling around his chin, “Perhaps, but watching him die would be worth the trip at least.”

Duo nodded, he was looking forward to that part as well, “Cool. Now be good Kytan, or you’ll be a scratching post as well as blind.”

“Keep it away!” Kytan screamed tugging on his bounds, but Duo just jerked them staggering him forward a bit.

“Then walk,” Duo ordered handing the rope over to Trowa, before mounting and nodding to Hilde to head out.

_**Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** _

Hilde frowned watching the feline eye the horses curiously, “Horses are _not_ food.”

Trowa turned an eye towards Hilde before resting a clawed hand on a pale gray head, “I like horses.”

“Why?” Hilde asked, horses were prey animals and he was a predator even if he was part human.

“Why not?” Trowa asked turning from Duo’s horse, the pale beast seemed not to mind him at all.

“He’s got you there Hil,” Duo teased not surprised his pale mount had taken a liking to the feline, he was a gentle soul under the fangs and claws.

Hilde frowned at Duo before flicking her bangs, “Whatever, I’m going to wash this travel dust off.”

“What a moody creature,” Trowa mussed as the female walked off leavening the two males, and the two horses, behind.

Duo laughed at the, “Stripes you have _no_ idea. So all alone?” He was not one to pry, but he seemed like a sweet guy really, and he would not mind making friends.

“Yes,” Trowa answered not surprised by the question, Duo was a curious human and meant well, something he could not say about others he had met.

Duo nodded absently, “I hate being alone myself. Hilde and I are old friends, but we seem to disagree a lot now.”

Trowa frowned, not sure why old friends would fight more all of a sudden, “Why?”

Duo shrugged, “Ya got me, I mean it can’t be just cause I’m a guy and she’s not…can it?”

“I don’t know either of you all that well,” Trowa reminded the human, it was hard to offer useful theories when you knew very little on the subject.

“That’s true,” Duo agreed looking down, things had been simpler when they were younger, and the monsters were all in their heads.

“Why don’t I scare you?” Trowa asked tilting his head, he knew the human had been nervous, but never afraid, and he wanted to know why.

Duo looked back up with a smirk, “I can feel trouble, and you Kitty Cat are trouble, but not the kind I hate.”

Trowa gave Duo a questioningly look, but smiled before frowning, “Your companion does not seem to agree.”

Duo shrugged again, he seemed to be doing it a lot, “What can I say, not all girls like human man eating cat crosses.”

Trowa thought that over for a moment, he did have a point, “You seem to.”

Duo grinned hands on his hips, “I got a kickass braid and freak eyes, who am I to side with normal…are you normal?”

Trowa could not help but grin back, the human stood out, “For my kind yes.”

Bright eyes studied dark marking for a long moment, he had never seen anything quite like them, “They look more like tattoos then fur.” Duo reached out to touch a stripped arm, only to freeze when dark eyes focused on his hand, “Um…”

Trowa smirked amused by the timid look on a child like face, “You will not lose any figures.” The feline assured the human, voice amused and calm. Duo meant no harm and like a child he wanted to touch something that was new and different.

“Thanks,” Duo ran his fingers along warm tone skin before slipping them over blade smooth claws, pulling his hands back. “Yep skin.” Trowa blinked tiling his head confused by the touch of pink on Duo’s face, humans turned that color when they were embarrassed, but he saw no reason for him to feel that way. “So freelance?” Duo asked deciding to talk rather than think anymore about smooth warm skin, it was strange thinking like that at all.

“Yes,” Trowa answered ear tilting to listen to the horses grazing behind them, not food did not stop him from being aware of them.

“Masters suck,” Duo muttered hating the whole idea, how could you own something with a soul even if you created it? Caring for pets, mounts, and livestock were all different, they could not talk for starters.

Trowa frowned at the sudden muttered comment in complete agreement, “You had a master?”

“Orphan so..,” Duo answered trailing off, there was not much to say there, “I’ve heard of magic users treating people like you as tools.”

“To them we are,” Trowa commented evenly, it was why non-humans disliked humans so much, “It is why we were created.”

“Humans were created as well so what is the big deal?” Duo did not get the prejudice, they were different, but unless they were evil he did not mind them around.

“I am not human,” Trowa countered gently, he knew the human had not forgotten this simple fact, but he was one to make a point.

Duo frowned at the feline, the marks could be written off but not the ears or the tail, “You look more human then cat to me.”

Trowa blinked, looking down at his hands before looking back up, “That does not make me human.”

Duo nodded with a knowing grin, “No, but it means people shouldn’t forget the man behind the cat.” He smiled at the feline’s thoughtful look, it looked good on him.

“Aren’t you going to feed me?” Kytan asked the two younger males, they had ignored him since they had started dragging him along.

“No!” Both Duo and Trowa snapped as they turned to frown at the blood splattered monster of a man.

_**Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** _

“So, calm?” Duo teased his oldest friend, hoping she was in a better mood and things could get back to normal.

“I’m fine Duo,” Hilde assured him use to his humor, he preferred to defuse stress with humor, it worked more often then it failed.

Duo nodded, hands on soft cool grass, it was nice to be outside during spring and summer, “Cool.”

“So, you two seem chummy?” Hilde commented eying Duo as she sat down, the fire felt good as well as keeping the darkness away.

“Yeah, we were talking about suggestions we could give the town’s folk if they didn’t have any.” Duo shivered as he placed a few more chunks of what had been a tree on the fire, “I totally get all those cat eyes equal mean streak comments now, hiss.”

“I can imagine,” Hilde half muttered as she rolled out her bedroll, sometime she really missed a solid bed.

“Aw cheer up Hil, by this time tomorrow the bastard will be gone, and we will have some spending money again,” Duo reminded her, sometimes she really seemed to hate this life.

Hilde glanced at the sleeping feline curled up within easy pouncing distance of the tied Kytan, “You’re right, I just hate long days.”

“True,” Duo agreed sighing, whoever enjoyed long days should be checked for a hoof print on their head, “but that’s why a little vacay will be so nice.”

Hilde nodded, a break was just what she needed, and Duo too for that matter, “You going to turn in too?”

Duo shook his head, eyes never flinching from the brilliance of the stars, “Nah, I’m going to keep stargazing for a bit, Kitten over there will keep anything big and scary away.”

“All right, good night,” Hilde said curling up under the light cover, snuggling into the soft warmth.

“Night,” Duo said back enjoying the clear sky and the soft crackle of the fire, tonight was a good night.

_**Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** _

Trowa yawn stretched as he sat up, frowning at Kytan for a moment before growling low under his breath, the human’s scent was offensive. “Fur down Stripes, the reward is for _alive_ ,” Duo teased walking up to the seated feline, he looked so cute bristling.

“So it is,” Trowa agreed crossing his arms, tail tip twitching in annoyance, there were a few different meanings of the word alive.

Duo sat down beside him, he knew the feline was annoyed but also knew none of it was directed at him, “So done this before?”

“No,” Trowa answered shaking his head, he was not one for needing to hold down a job, “but I am a hunter.”

Duo nodded, tigers either hunted well or they died same as any other hunter really, “Bad men need to be brought to justice, and the pays good.”

“And the girl?” Trowa knew human females were supposed to enjoy money but Hilde did not seem like the type, he had seen many.

“Same really,” Duo answered keeping it simple, life stories were not something he just shared, “you?”

“Predators don’t like computation,” Tigers did not share even with their own kind, and Trowa was not big on sharing either, it was a cat thing.

Duo blinked before frowning, he was not sure he liked the sound of that, “But you said you don’t eat humans?”

Trowa smirked at the human’s confusion, he just could not help it, “I never said computation for prey.”

“I _so_ don’t get it,” Duo admitted shaking his head, he figured that was probably the point, the smirk was cute though.

“You are human,” Trowa reminded him, humans and non-humans did not think the same, it was one of the reasons they did not get along very well in general.

Duo sighed shaking his head, “You know you don’t have to keep saying that.”

Trowa frowned at the human’s comment, “You are a human, I fail to see the insult.”

“It’s not _what_ you said it’s _how_ you say it,” Duo explained, he was pretty sure the feline was not even always aware of his shift in tone.

Hilde shook her head at the two males, “Oh let it go Duo, he’s a cat, no matter how human he might look.”

Duo frowned as he stood, brushing lose grass off his pants, “You two, I just don’t get it.”

“Come, this one needs to face his justice or you will lose your reward,” Trowa frowned at Kytan, he would not miss the man in the least.

“Heartless beast,” Kytan muttered to his left where the feline’s voice had come, what did monsters know about humans?

Trowa brought his claws together making the eerie sound of blade on blade, “Careful human, or I shall create such a creature using you.”

Duo grinned as Kytan went white, shredded face looking even worst with his flesh pale, “Oh I _like_ him.”

Hilde glanced at Kytan and the glittering blade like claws feeling no pity for the older man, “Come on, the sooner Kytan is gone the better.”

“You’ll get no arguments from me,” Duo agreed, turning to nod at the feline before he headed towards town.

_**Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** _

“Oh you two again…is that with you?” Rathan asked eying the feline a little nervous, he was not human and he had not seen the youth around before.

Trowa snorted, tail lashing as he narrowed his eyes at the word ‘that‘, and the humans wondered why they were so often attacked on sight. Duo noted the look and frowned a little, that kind of greeting had to get old, “Stripes here is a great tracker.”

Rathan nodded eying Kytan’s face, the wounds were clearly claw marks and looked dreadfully painful, “I see he marked him.”

“KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!” Kytan cried as Duo dismounted, he did not know where the feline was but he wanted to get away from him regardless.

“Silence _butcher,_ or I’ll hand your leash back to the pretty kitty,” Duo warned giving the rope a hard jerk, the monster had no right to make demands.

Trowa ignored the human’s outburst, unconcerned with his fear, “If you wish him dealt with I am happy to comply.”

“For?” Rathan asked glancing at glinting claws, he had no doubt the youth was more than capable of dealing with Kytan.

“Free,” Trowa answered crossing his arms, human money was of very little use to him, non-humans did not need money.

“He’s a demon!” Kytan screamed tugging on his bounds, these town folk would kill him quick not that cat.

“You’re a murder!” Duo shot back, pushing Trowa behind him, “If he was a demon he’d have taken more than your sight you…” Long braid swung as Duo turned his head at a hand on his shoulder, he had not expected the feline to stop him.

“Relax, his opinion is unimportant,” Trowa reminded his passionate friend gently, it was sweet of him to come to his defense, however, it was unnecessary.

Duo looked at Kytan before looking back at the feline, “Well, yeah, but…”

“But nothing,” Trowa countered squeezing his shoulder gently, there was no point in getting worked up over a dying man’s last words.

Duo sighed, he did not want to let it go, he wanted to yell at the monster until he apologized, but it did not seem to be what the feline wanted, “All right, you win.”

“I tend to,” Trowa informed the human before turning to Rathan, “Where would you like Kytan?”

Rathan turned to the young girl who had walked up to them, “Anise be a dear and show him, I will see to payment.”

Anise looked at the three strangers with curious eyes and smiled at the feline one, “All right, this way.”

_**Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** _

“So you’re a _real_ magical creature?” Anise asked as she walked, hands folded behind her light blue clad back.

Trowa smiled glancing down at the little girl, her golden hair tied off to the left, still neat after a day of play, “Quite real yes.”

“And you don’t eat humans?” Anise had heard about monster eating people, they were ugly slobbering things that came in the night, everything bad seemed to come at night.

Trowa sighed, blowing lose bangs out of his eye, children really had a unique way of communicating, “Rumors.”

Anise looked up at the sigh, adults seemed to sigh an awful lot sometimes, “Do the girls have stripes too?”

“All tiger have stripes,” Trowa was use to people asking him many questions, humans either seem to run or stare, he did not care for either reaction.

Anise smiled, the stripes were pretty just like the ones on her kitty back home, “Your master seems really sweet.”

“Master?” Trowa frowned before shaking his head, “I have no master.”

Anise stroked her ponytail, “Um… Sorry I…”

Trowa smiled at the fidgeting little girl, “That’s all right Little One. I am free, no human commands me, though he is sweet.”

Anise smiled at the smile feeling better in speeds only a child could achieve, “Can he command you, or can only mages do that?”

“Such a curious child,” Trowa smiled again amused as she open a cell door, before promptly moving out of the way. Growing under his breath dark silted eyes watched Kytan back into the cell, sneering as the slamming of metal got a jump.

Anise looked down, grinding the toe of her right shoe against the floor, “Sorry, Rathan says I’m nosy.”

“Not at all,” Trowa assured her returning the keys to their hook before turning. “And to answer you no, humans cannot compel magic to obey without the proper training. He can request, not order.”

Anise nodded, that made sense everyone with shops had skills, “Would you listen to him?’

“Mostly,” Trowa answered smiling absently, “he is rather…insightful.”

“And you like him too,” Anise could tell, the braided guy seemed like a nice guy, and he was funny.

Trowa frowned in thought for a moment, smart girl, “His female dislikes his attention.”

“He’s just trying to be nice,” Anise remembered them, they had both been nice, but the lady seemed to frown a lot.

Trowa nodded crossing his arms, lose green shifting a little, “She does not seem to like inhuman things.”

“Why?” Anise asked as only a child could, she was sure he could be scary but he did not look like the monsters in all the stories.

Trowa sighed closing his eyes, that was the question he did not have an answer for just yet, “Not everyone likes what is different.”

Anise frowned, she loved meeting new people and many of them looked different, not furry but still different, “But you’re really nice, and pretty?”

“You think so?” Trowa asked titling his head at the little girl, they had such a cute way of saying pretty.

“Oh yes!” Anise answered nodded, “I like your voice, I thought fangs would make someone sound all mean.” She curled her fingers in front of her mouth like fangs, mouth moving as if speaking.

Trowa chuckled at that, fangs only did that to humans, “You are a silly little thing.”

Anise took his tail, giggling when the tip twitched tickling her nose, “Why do tigers have stripes?”

“To blend in,” Trowa knew on him they were more decoration than anything else, but they still came in handy, and he would not be a tiger without them.

“Why aren’t you all furry?” Anise asked since she could see his arms weren’t furry like his tail, she was confused by that.

Trowa smiled, he was still waiting for Duo to ask him that question, “So I look more human.”

“Humans don’t have furry ears or tails,” Anise reminded the feline giving his tail a gentle tug, she did the same thing to Sandy when she wanted to play.

Trowa chuckled at the child’s logic, she was a smart little thing, “That is why you all fall down so much.”

“Up!” Anise ordered, letting go of the tail and holding up her hands, humans always responded to that.

“You wish to make sure the ears are attached as well do you?” Trowa teased, tail swaying back and forth slowly, he was not a dog.

Anise nodded golden ponytail bobbing, Sandy did not mind scratches but he hated pulling, “Yep!”

Trowa shook his head amused as he set the little girl on his shoulders, “Don’t tug too hard now.”

Anise smiled, petting soft hair for a moment before hugging his throat, he was really soft all over, “I won’t, promise.”

_**Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** _

“So three, there you are,” Rathan handed over three pouches to Duo, he was more than happy to conclude this business.

“We only needed two,” Hilde informed the older man, tone betraying her annoyance.

“Chill Hil,” Duo teased tossing her a pouch, it wasn’t like the feline had not done anything to earn some coin too.

“He’s not one of us,” Hilde reminded Duo crossing her arms, she knew that could be taken more than one way and meant it in all.

Duo pocketed the other two pouches sighing in exasperation, “He’s not a criminal you know?”

“No, he’s your new pet,” Hilde countered nastily, Duo had been being all friendly since they had met and it was getting on her nerves.

“Pet?!” Duo asked turning shocked, sure he did not hear her right, after all she had known him most of his life. “ _Hey_ now, you know I’m no asshole mage! I don’t keep people as pets only as friends.”

“Oh my,” Rathan mumbled turning when he heard a familiar child’s giggle, he did not want her to hear this kind of fighting.

Anise giggled before blinking at the two angry looking bounty hunters confused, “Rathan?”

“Anise my dear child, good work,” Rathan praised, he was taking the pair to met up with the feline and it seemed they had just done just that.

Anise frowned at the glaring pair, they looked really mad, “Why are they mad?” Hilde turned to blink at the little blonde girl with her hands full of gold highlighted brown hair, as if she had not a care in the world.

“Oh don’t worry sweetie,” Rathan assured her, “Come, it is time for you to go home while the council meets.”

“Can’t I stay here?” Anise asked in her cute little voice, she liked these people and wanted to know what was going on.

Rathan sighed, he hated saying no to her, “The meeting hall is no place for a little girl so late.”

Anise pouted, as only one under the age of ten could, “But I _like_ the kitty man, he’s not scary at all.”

Rathan frowned a little, “I am not sure your mother would approve…no offense.”

Trowa nodded, parents often did not like their children around strangers, race not withstanding, “None taken. She is a curious little thing, I am sure she must be a bit of trouble sometimes.”

“Sir,” Duo interrupted, waving his hand, “We can see she gets home safe, before we untack our mounts for the night.”

“ _Please_?” Anise begged hands together, bright blue eyes wide and wavering, lip trembling, so very cute.

“Oh, now do not make _that_ face,” Rathan order halfheartedly before sighing, “very well she lives…”

Trowa held up a clawed hand stopping the older man mid sentence, directions were not needed, “No need I know her scent.”

Rathan noticed the young women frowned at the comment but he nodded, “Of course, rest well all and thank you again.”

Duo watched little hands retake two handfuls of the feline’s hair tugging on it getting dark eyes to look up at her, “Hey Stripes, you sure you don’t mind the hair pullin’?”

Trowa turned his gaze to the brunette, “She is hardly pulling, besides she is rather…endearing.”

“Is that good?” Anise asked not sure what that meant, she was glad the fighting seemed to be over at least.

Trowa smiled, sometimes he forgot how sweet children could be, “Very Little One, come you must be hungry.”

“Yep!” Anise cried happily, she could not wait to tell Mommy all about her day.

“Lead on then Stripes, you heard the little lady,” Duo smiled at the little girl he amused to be around six or seven giggle at the feline, who smiled patting her knee with clawed fingers. ‘ _Too cute!_ ’

_**Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** _

“What’s your names?” Anise asked the other two humans, she had not caught them before and she wanted to know.

Duo smiled at the curious little girl, “I’m Duo and that’s Hilde,” Hilde nodded when Duo gestured towards her.

“Pretty names,” Anise praised giggling, no one around here had names like theirs.

“Hear that Hil we have a new fan?” Duo grinned, he loved it when people liked his chosen name.

“Why aren’t you scared of him Anise?” Hilde asked, the little girl had not shown any fear of the feline even when they met. Duo had been like that as a child as well, not scared of anything or anyone, only of loss.

Anise frowned at the question, Rathan wasn’t scared of him either, “Why should I be scared?”

“He’s a monster,” Hilde answered, god or bad he was still a dangerous inhuman creature.

Anise shook her head at Hilde, “No, the bad man in jail is a monster.”

Trowa looked up at the frowning little girl, “No Little One, she means I’m not human.”

“Oh…then what are good monsters like you called?” Anise wanted to know what he was besides a tiger, tigers were furry all over.

Trowa smiled, he had been called worst and he was a monster at times, “Beastals.”

“Sounds better then monster,” Anise said with a nod, they were part beast even if they weren’t wild animals, just fuzzy.

Duo frowned in thought, “I’ve heard of them, shape shifters who tend to avoid humans…because we kill them.”

“Some do,” Trowa commented evenly, while Hilde may dislike him she did not wish to kill or harm him, well not much anyway.

“Do humans scare you?” Anise asked sounding a little worried, scared animals lashed and hurt people, even nice people who just wanted to help.

Trowa shook his head at her, he was not one to feel fear, “No Little One.”

“But they hate and kill your kind?” Anise did not like the idea but humans did bad things sometimes, especially when they were afraid.

Trowa nodded closing his eyes, she was right and many of his kind hated and killed humans right back, “Not all do, you don’t”

“You’re nice,” Anise said hugging his neck, she liked the feline, he was sweet even if he did have fangs and claws.

“Kytan would disagree,” Trowa commented absently, people like that were simply prey to him, they should fear him.

“Kytan is _bad_ ,” Anise said nodding, bad monsters should be locked up so they could not hurt anyone else, that was what Rathan had taught her.

“Very,” Trowa agreed, humans like him were the other reason his kind stayed away from humans, they slaughtered they own for no reason worth a life.

“You’re _good_ ,” Anise assured him with a nod, a monster would never be so kind to her.

Trowa smiled patting her knee, she really was a sweet child, “I try to be.”

“Kitty silly!” Anise teased patting his head, she loved his hair it was so soft, just like fur.

Duo smiled at the pair, the little girl really seemed to like the feline, “So kid know any good inn’s?”

“Yep,” Anise answered nodding, she knew where everything was around here, “Black Dog.”

Duo nodded, most inn’s were named after animals, so were taverns, “Cool”

“Jakar is funny,” Anise often enjoyed the older man’s stories of magic and faraway places, he knew so many he never had to tell the same one twice.

Duo grinned, he already knew the little girl had wonderful taste in company, “Perfect.”

“Yeah,” Hilde agreed before sighing as she watched the Beastal, she had heard of their race but he bore no mage crests and so wondered just were his loyalties lay. Most magical beasts who were not wild bore some mark or crest, trainer’s, owner’s, mage’s, whoever’s.

“Anise your…my _where_ did you come from?” A young woman asked staring at Trowa surprised, she had not heard of any monster walking about but Anise seemed all right.

“He’s _really_ nice mommy, he hurt the bad man,” Anise answered hugging his neck as she leaned closer to her mother, she looked a little worried.

“Kytan?” The mother asked eying the feline, he looked young and her daughter seemed to like him a lot, he was a handsome young man regardless of race. Trowa nodded, the woman was no longer looking at him with a bit of nervousness, he understood why she had, he was a stranger and he had her daughter. The young woman smiled at him, it was nice to know there was one less threat to her child out there, “Oh _thank_ you.”

Trowa held up a clawed hand, gratitude was a nice change, “Duo and Hilde deserve your thanks, not I.”

Duo grinned at the feline, he had given him the idea but he had not done any of the hard work, but he was willing to let it go, “He’s modest really.”

“Oh yes, the bounty hunters who were here before, thank you both,” The woman bowed her head.

“No big, take care now you two,” Duo waved as he started walking back towards the main street in town, Hilde waving goodbye to Anise before following. “Here kitty, kitty.”

_**Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** _

“I am not a house cat,” Trowa reminded Duo as he fell in beside him, he knew the human youth had only been joking so he did not snap.

Duo shrugged, he was a very casual joke friendly guy, “Hey man, _you_ came.”

Trowa blinked at him before frowning, he did have a point and he knew it, “True.”

Duo frowned at the frown, it was not the cute thoughtful one, “I was just teasing ya Stripes, don’t go all brooding on me now huh?”

Hilde shook her head at them, “He should just for you calling him Stripes like he’s some stray you picked up.”

Duo crossed his arms defensively, “I happen to be in to nicknames and he does have stripes, besides large cats are not strays.”

“No, they are dangerous,” Hilde reminded her friend eying the feline, who remained silent simply watching them, she did not know why.

“Oh not this _again_ ,” Duo muttered not in the mood, the feline had not done anything to show he was a threat to them, only bad men like Kytan.

Trowa blinked confused, looking from one annoyed human to the other brow arched, “Again?”

“Yeah,” Duo answered before turning to Trowa, “OK you’re neutral, do you think I’m treating you like a pet?”

Trowa frowned as he crossed his own arms, “I do not know how you treat your pets Duo, but no…perhaps like a stray you wish to adopt into your group, but nothing worthy of insult.”

“Would you?” Duo asked, he would not object to having the feline tag along, he was a fine fighter and he would come in handy.

“Join you?” Trowa asked before smirking, “Anise asked me the same thing. Isn’t it amazing how perceptive children are?”

“Only cats can be so coy,” Hilde commented frowning, she wondered if he enjoyed being coy or if was just the way he was.

“Try speaking with a fox,” Trowa smirked as he said it, they were masters of coy and he only learned from the best.

“Fox eh?” Duo asked grinning, he was starting to want to meet a fox now as well, they sounded amusing.

Trowa smiled as he nodded, “I do not mind you Duo but,” silver claws tapped striped skin as he turned his stare on Hilde, “ _she_ minds me.”

Duo could almost see fur bristle when he said she, cats were supposed to know who liked them and who did not, “Um…she just…”

“Predators know when they are challenged,” Trowa said cutting him off, he did not care what excuse he was about to give. “Have I done something other than our meeting to cause offense?”

Hilde frowned at the question, he had every right to ask but she did not care to explain, “I’m just not big on monsters.”

Trowa sighed as he narrowed dark eyes in annoyance, a coward’s answer, “Both kinds it seems.”

“OK, everybody just shut up!” Duo shouted fed up with the fighting, “Look Hilde, I get you have issues with monsters but give him a chance.” The braided youth turned to point his finger at the feline, “And you she is not ‘the girl’ or ‘she’ her name is Hilde, am I clear?”

Trowa frowned at Duo when he pointed a finger at him, but he was within his rights so he nodded, he was only yelling because he was frustrated, “Understood.”

Duo blinked at the quick yes and that no argument was given, turning to Hilde he frowned, “And you?”

Hilde wanted to object but the feline had submitted to Duo’s order to get along, she could do no different, “Fine, but he turns on us just once and that’s it.”

“Sounds fair,” Trowa agreed, tigers did not travel in groups, and neither did their Beastal counterparts, but large cats did not betray.

“It does?!” Both humans asked surprised by his agreement, neither of them expected him to be that cooperative.

Trowa shook his head at the pair, “I am new, it is unfair to think she should trust me completely. Felines are not noted for their unconditional loyalty as canines are.”

“Well, yeah, but…oh _whatever_ , as long as I can sleep at night,” Duo muttered giving up, this was going to take some work.

“You had no trouble last night,” Hilde reminded him teasingly, the feline may scare things away but she was sure he could also attract things as well.

“Never mind,” Duo hissed under his breath before sighing, “I need a drink.”

Hilde sighed as Duo walked off, turning to the confused feline, “Come on, needing a drink is a bad thing.”

“Bad how?” Trowa asked frowning, many humans drank it did not cause them problems, most of the time.

“You’ll see,” Hilde answered as she started after Duo, she was use to his ways the feline would learn soon enough.

_**Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** _

I so love my kitty men, keke, anyway story time. The title came from watching a vid on YouTube with Cat Woman’s meow greeting and here we are. This one is short of a companion piece to ‘Once Upon A Time Is Only Meant For Storybooks’. So far in my kitty men fics I have used Tigers, Lions, Leopards, Cheetahs, and Panthers. Perhaps I should do one with Jaguars? I seem to write too man fics with cat men and Vamps, not all are typed up…I like my men with fangs and claws.

This is another 2x3x2 fic so you should be happy, so cute, if not sorry. I’ll probably piss off a few Hilde fans but who wouldn’t be jealous huh? Chapter two will explain Hilde’s dislike of furries as Duo calls them, so cute, so rest assured she will not be a bitch to Trowa forever. For more kitty fun read any fic with the words Feline Series in the summary, there a re a few, same goes with more 2x3x2, so damn cute! Kay shoo already.


	2. Good Kitty, Kitty

I am not sure how I did not update this when I last updated a bunch of these, seriously no clue. For everyone who liked this fic and waited this long for a chapter 2 I am sorry. I hope this chapter makes the fans happy. And now on to the long delayed chapter 2. 

**Aishi Say**

“ _My attitude will always be based on how you treat me_.”

sillytext.com image from Pinterest on Facebook.

 

_**2purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2** _

 

“And then I hit him upside the head...and he fell down,” Duo finished falling back, landing on the floor in a heap.

Trowa frowned at the unconscious Duo before leaning closer to Hilde, “I see your point.”

“Good,” Hilde responded sipping her drink, Duo normally did not drink to excess. When he did it was best just let him, it was less of a headache later.

Trowa frowned slightly at the cool tone, “What was done to you?” It was obvious she had something against his kind rather than just him, he was curious what it was.

Hilde sighed softly, it was not a happy memory, “I was out riding and some furry blur shredded my dog.”

“Some hunter,” Trowa muttered, killing a pet was petty.

“Yes, well, if Duo had not shown up I'd likely be dead to...I shouldn't take it out on you.” Hilde admitted softly, the feline seemed like a decent guy.

Trowa shrugged slightly, “You wish to protect Duo, that is understandable.”

“Well we are friends,” Hilde commented, she had been friends with Duo for what felt like almost all of her life.

Trowa nodded, choosing not to imply or infer anything, “Of course.”

“You really aren't so bad,” Hilde decided glancing at the feline sitting beside her.

Trowa nodded absently, “Tigers are fighters, and as I told the child I would listen to Duo...mostly.”

Hilde smiled at that, sipping her drink again, “He is kind of the leader, but he is weaker.”

“I am not a lion or a wolf, I am a stray of sorts, and have no wish to lead a band.” Trowa was fine listening to Duo when he was the one with greater experience, not all bands needed a sole leader.

Hilde considered the others logic for a moment, “I never knew Beastials could talk so well.”

“I observe, many do not care to converse much with humans,” Trowa knew plenty who had no interest in humans, some of them other humans.

“So no hard feelings?” Hilde asked, not needing to ask why anyone not human would avoid them.

Trowa smiled, bowing his head, “None, should we remove him from the floor?”

“Nah, let him sleep it off for a bit. Come, I want to show you a few things if you want to remain with us.” Hilde tossed some coins on the counter, the owners would make sure Duo was not bothered. He had been well paid to, and he was not about to cross a mage with a Beastial familiar who was not even marked.

Trowa nodded getting to his feet as well, “Lead than, I shall follow.”

 

_**2purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2** _

 

“He is Deathscythe, and mine Skywise. That scar there was done with a scythe.” Hilde nodded to the scar on Duo's mount left hip. The feline had met the mounts earlier, but had not been introduced to them really.

Trowa nodded, the scar was distinctive but not crippling, “Reapers then?”

“Yes, Duo has one of their scythes, but hates the dead only policy.” Hilde did not have much love for it either, some criminals deserved it far more then others. Reapers were one of a few orders who all used the same basic gear, though they were likely the most recognizable.

“It would not sit well with a lover of live,” Trowa commented, it was not hard to see Duo and Hilde fought to protect not kill.

Hilde smiled at the insight, “You see a lot for a cyclops.”

Trowa turned from Deathscythe, “I am a cat.”

“Why don't you hide?” Hilde asked curious, most non-humans were more weary of humans then the feline clearly was.

“I hide to hunt, never in fear,” Trowa had not been concerned with humans since he was a cub, he was much harder to kill now.

“Don't you get scared?” Hilde was not surprised normal humans did not scare the feline, but did anything?

Trowa titled his head, clawed hand resting on a thick neck, “Tell me what wild animal is rumored to be one of the deadliest?”

“Tigers...are they?” Hilde did not know much of tigers, they were not native to her homeland, or any of the lands she and Duo had traveled.

“The largest of cats fear nothing but skilled human hunters, and I am both,” Trowa did not waste time fearing anything weaker then he was, there was no point to it.

“Did you ever serve a mage?” Hilde was curious if the feline's ability to speak and such was due to being a familiar at some point, many were.

Trowa frowned, he had no interest in being a mage's servant, “No.”

Hilde nodded, no need to ask why with that frown, “Duo is gifted but never formally trained...can you do magic?”

Trowa shook his head, “Like many other mystical creature we have energy attacks, but cannot cast spells.”

“May I?” Hilde asked hesitating slightly, she understood he disliked mages but he seemed all right with normal humans.

“May you what?” Trowa asked curious, not wanting to assume anything out loud.

“Touch you,” Hilde did not want to just touch the feline, if he did not like being touched he might just swipe like a cat did.

Trowa chuckled amused by the timidness, “I do not mind being touched.”

Hilde reached out stroking long bangs before tracing a stripe that curved down near his jaw line, “You're warm.”

“It is not cold outside,” Trowa reminded the human frowning slightly.

“No, I mean you are warmer then Duo,” Hilde explained, it made sense really that the feline was a little warmer then at average human.

“Oh...I did not know that,” Trowa fought humans not really touched them, blood was hot regardless of what human or humanoid it sprayed from.

Hilde frowned slightly, “You have any reason to join us, or just a whim?”

“I am a hunter so why not? Duo tells me you both do it for justice?” Trowa heard humans use that word a lot, it was often a fancy way to say revenge.

“It's not just for the money...do you even use money?” Hilde asked frowning at the feline, he was wearing clothing like any human. They were not patched or otherwise damaged, meaning he likely changed them often.

“From time to time, but not as often as you humans do.” Trowa had no need to buy food or tools, moving around made things more of an annoyance then anything.

Hilde nodded, humans did seem to love things, “You know I think a little gold would look good on you...and make you look a little less wild.”

“I see no harm in a little,” Trowa replied, knowing what she meant by less wild. He did not wear anything he could not easily remove, constricting clothing was not his style.

“Good, I know a bizarre near the shore that sells like everything,” Hilde was curious if the feline had ever been to one. He had gotten his clothing from somewhere, and she was pretty sure he had not stolen it. A piece or two from some fool he defeated was another matter, she and Duo had a few items acquired that way.

Trowa frowned slightly, he did not waste his time at such places often, a few trader haunts were more to his liking, “You enjoy such things?”

“Oh sure, so does Duo,” Hilde answered, she and Duo enjoyed hunting for odd items rather then just shopping.

Trowa shook his head, humans and their things, “You plan on spending the reward there?”

“Some...say have you ever seen a three tusked boar?” Hilde asked eyeing the feline, she knew he was fast firsthand, how strong he was she was less sure of.

“No, why?” Trowa had never hunted such a beast, perhaps there was a bounty on a rampaging one somewhere.

“Don't tell Duo, but some hunter nut wants the head of one, weight in gold want.” Hilde kept her ears open for such things, sometimes they made nice easy coin that way.

Trowa frowned, “He does not wish to kill the beast himself?”

“Not all human hunters wish to risk their lives for trophies,” Hilde disliked trophy hunters, but boars were prone to attack humans so killing one for profit did not bother her.

Trowa sighed as he nodded, bragging about kills that were not yours was not his style, “And this reward would please Duo?”

Hilde nodded, getting the feeling the feline disliked trophy hunters as well, “Yes it would, and they are such nasty rampaging things.”

“Why not tell Duo?” Trowa was curious why Hilde would keep something from her friend, perhaps she wished to surprise or prove something.

“I want to surprise him...you in?” Hilde wanted to surprise her friend, as well as see what the feline could do when he meant to kill.

Trowa titled his head, arms crossing, “I take it you wish to see me do the killing?”

“I know you're fast so sure, is that a yes?” Hilde caught the sarcasm, but sarcasm did not mean no.

Trowa shrugged, “I have no problem with it, when?”

“There's a fork in the road a day that way, that's where we'll split. You can kill one right?” The feline acted nonchalant about it, and Hilde was pretty sure it was not just an act.

“As I said before I have never faced one, but it sounds interesting enough,” Trowa had no qualms about killing a boar for profit, they were not nice beats magical or otherwise.

Hilde smiled, that was a yes, “All right than, I think it is time to go tuck Duo in.”

Trowa frowned slightly, “Why, we are not going anywhere?”

“Do you want to leave him on the floor all night?” Hilde countered, she had done it before when he got on her nerves.

Trowa shook his head, “Not particularity.”

“Then we should go get him. Don't worry you'll get the hang of us,” Hilde smiled patting his shoulder.

Trowa uncrossed his arms as he fell in behind the human, “If you say so.”

 

_**2purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2** _

 

“Ow, what hit me?” Duo muttered, hands on his face, head throbbing but not as bad as it could be.

“The floor,” Trowa answered evenly, absently watching the human.

Duo bolted upright before remembering the feline was not an enemy, “Right, good monster.”

Trowa chuckled, chin on the back of his left hand, black clad legs crossed, “Silly little mouse.”

“Hey now, no food jokes with _that_ smirk,” Duo protested, eyeing the feline who was sitting on the side of the bed facing him.

“Tigers don't eat mice, too small,” Trowa reminded the human amused.

“So I'm too small am I?” Duo demanded with mock offense, not even considering the implications of the joke he had just made.

Trowa tilted his head at the human, “Are your feeling really so delicate?” Clawed fingers reached out taking the braid, left arm lowering to rest on his raised knee, “Living cay toy.”

Duo glanced at clawed fingers, “Do tigers chase things too?” The sleeveless high-necked shirt the feline was wearing did nothing to hide the stripes that ran down the outside of his arms.

“If we choose, care to run?” Trowa purred sneering, he could be sarcastic as any when he chose.

“You're mean,” Duo pouted crossing his arms, Hilde could be like that sometimes.

Trowa shrugged slightly, “You're the one who passed out.”

“Oh like you've never overdone it?” Duo snapped, yeah it was his own fault but everyone did stupid things now and then.

“Never, I don't trust your kind defenseless,” Trowa muttered before looking away, “I'm sorry I...”

“Hey,” Duo soothed, reaching out to lay his hands on hunter green clad shoulders, frowning slightly when the feline did not look up. “If I wasn't human and as cute as you I'd watch my ass too.”

Trowa sighed softly, “Still I should have thought before speaking...you and Hilde are not threats.”

“Oh yeah, you two made up. Good I thought that might have just been wishful thinking,” Duo was relived his best friend and his new one had come to an understanding.

“No, are you all right?” Trowa asked looking back up, Duo did not appear to be badly hung over, he had seen far worst.

“Mostly, you?” Duo asked pleased the feline was looking at him again, he did not like it when people didn't meet his eyes.

Trowa frowned slightly for a moment, “Fine.”

“Good...Hilde?” Duo felt safe assuming the feline knew where Hilde was, or at least where she likely was.

“Taking innovatory, she asked me to watch you in her stead.” Trowa had not minded, he preferred to be useful while awake and not recovering.

Duo nodded, it made sense to him, “How long ago was that?”

“An hour or so,” Trowa answered, glancing at the shadows the sun cast on Duo's sheets to do the quick absent math.

“Right, hunters wait,” Duo was fine with the feline keeping him company rather then Hilde, he was a decent guy.

Trowa half smirked, “We're learning.”

“Teams have to learn or they won't work,” Duo was more then willing to learn more about the feline, and he seemed inclined to stay with him as well.

Trowa nodded, the human had a valid point, “True...a team will take some getting use to.”

Duo grinned, patting the feline's shoulders as he pulled his hands away, “You're a quick learner so don't go losing any sleep over it.”

“hmm...that would make me cranky,” Trowa did not enjoy losing sleep at all, most felines he knew agreed with him.

“Bad for everyone,” Duo teased, he knew how he was when he was tried.

“True,” Trowa agreed nodding slightly, he had a feeling Duo was either cranky or distracted when tried.

Duo watched sunlight glint off of claws as the feline shifted, chin resting on his arms as they folded to rest on his raised knee, left foot resting on the floor, tail tip twitching now and then. He had never seen anything look so human yet alien at the same time as this cat, whose liquid grace he could watch all day trying to copy. “So...should I expect to find you in my room often?”

Trowa blinked at the question, it could be taken in a less then friendly teasing way, “I observe, if it bothers you...”

“Now wait a tick, I'm not upset or anything, I was just curious.” Duo was not worried about being jumped, even in teasing, by the feline.

“Hilde informed me you need looked after,” Trowa half teased, Duo had been teasing rather then serious.

“Maybe,” Duo half teased, he enjoyed playful teasing over serious.

Trowa shook his head, “I have no doubt.”

“See learn at high speeds,” Duo praised grinning up at the feline.

Trowa arched a brow at the grinning human, “And just where did you learn English?”

“The streets so yeah,” Duo answered shrugging, he had never wanted to be like everyone else.

Trowa curled his fingers around his chin, “hmm...it is unique.”

“Hugs!” Duo cried, glomping the startled feline.

“Am I interrupting?” Hilde cooed from the doorway, arms crossing, amused.

“Strips said I talk all unique so hugs,” Duo answered, still holding onto the striped young man.

Hilde shook her head with a sigh, “Duo let him go before he decides to scratch you.”

Duo jerked away, yelping when he slipped, blinking up at the feline before looking at the wall and floor. “Alright, reaction time is still a little off.”

Trowa pulled Duo back up, shaking his head as he turned to Hilde, “Once again I see your point.”

“Don't feel bad, as I said you'll get use to us,” Hilde assured the feline with a teasing little smile.

“What are we jerks?” Duo demanded, frowning when Hilde just giggled.

“We're good to go,” Hilde informed the males, changing the subject.

Duo grinned at the serious tone, “Atta girl.”

“Duo the Con starts in about four days,” Hilde reminded her grinning friend.

“Road trip!” Duo cheered, arms up.

“Yep,” Hilde agreed, use to Duo being excitable.

“We'll go now!” Duo decided standing, it would not take him long to get ready.

Trowa frowned at the excited human, “It's past midday.”

Duo turned to the frowning feline, “So you hunt at night right?”

“Well yes, but we have four days,” Trowa was a patient hunter, running around did noting but waste energy.

“A day early is always best,” Duo explained, it made sense the feline did not know about this short of thing.

“And that little errand needs done,” Hilde reminded the feline, it was a little job really.

“What earned?” Duo asked frowning, no one had mentioned anything to him.

“Oh I just need to borrow him so he can replace my staff,” Hilde had every intention of seeing the feline did just that before they reunited with Duo.

“oh...that does make sense,” Duo frowned, the feline had ruined her staff so it made sense for him to get her a new one.

“You should just go ahead of us in case we get held up, you can get our normal spot,” Hilde did not know how Duo did it but he could fine the best anything, his luck was insane.

Duo sighed, “Well...alright I guess so, but only because you two are chummy, and it is the spot.”

“What is this spot?” Trowa asked, not caring which human answered him.

“Only the best camp at the Con, and you Strips will turn heads.” Duo would be surprised if the feline was not mobbed by girls at least once.

Trowa titled his head frowning, “Turn heads?”

“He means people will stare...a few will probably attack.” Hilde had no doubt people would take notice, the feline did not cover all his stripes let alone the ears and tail.

“Poor them,” Trowa drawled unimpressed, average humans were of no concern, they scattered easily.

Duo smirked, “No starting fight now, they frown on that.”

Trowa rolled his eyes, “As if humans need provoking.”

“Hey now!” Duo cried, not sure how serious the feline was being.

Hilde sighed, “Duo get ready, I'll go double check everything.”

“Hil I love you, shoo both of you.” Duo ordered, making shooing motions at the pair until they closed the door.

 

_**2purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2** _

 

“Such impatient creatures,” Trowa muttered as he fitted a leather cuff to his wrist, its twin already tied.

Hilde smiled at the halfhearted complaining, their mounts already use to the feline, “He's like a kid, which I notice you like.”

“Not all of them,” Trowa reminded the female evenly, some children were monstrous.

“I know Duo can be a handful at times, but you just can't help but love the guy,” Hilde had met few people who were anywhere near as charming as Duo could be.

“Hey there pretty lady, nice horses,” A disreputable looking man jeered.

Hilde turned, she was use to being jeered at, “I'd stay back if I were you.”

“And why is that?” The man asked, she did not look tough to him. The young women pointed up, and he followed her finger, crying out when he was pounced on. Blinking at a striped young man snarling in his face, a knee pressed into his chest, “What in the...Witch!”

“Not really, he just doesn’t like creeps,” Hilde informed the man as she walked up to the crouched feline, touching his shoulder. “I think Rathan should deal with him don't you?”

“Yes! Arrest me, just don't let it eat me!” The man cried, those teeth looked very, very sharp.

“Stay with the horses, I will handle him,” Hilde ordered, playing the part of a 'Witch' to keep the man scared of her.

Trowa stood, dragging the man to his feet one handed, “As you wish.”

 

_**2purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2** _

 

“So where is our lovely lady friend?” Duo asked seeing no sign of her, the horses seemed perfectly happy to have the feline around.

Trowa frowned, “On her way back from Rathan, she was approached by a creep.”

Duo shook his head, “She is a pretty girl, and not all men get manners. Do you think she's pretty?”

Trowa shrugged slightly, “For a human yes.”

“I like natural myself, not all gussied up,” Duo was not about to waste his time with normal mage attire, being able to move mattered much more.

“Gussied up?” Trowa asked frowning, that was a strange sounding word.

Duo frowned for a moment, “Fancy hair, make up, nails, that kind of thing.”

“Pointless,” Trowa muttered crossing his arms, nature and fancy did not mix.

Duo nodded, “Exactly, now looking nice for special occasions is different, because it's special.”

“Logical,” Trowa commented, he did not attend many, but the logic was still sound.

“We have our moments. You alright to walk to wherever then to Con?” Duo was not an expert on Beastials, he knew the feline could move faster, which made sense since he was a cat.

“I am no wolf, but yes.” Trowa was not at all concerned about about long walks, predators had to sometimes traveled far to hunt.

“Alright, if you say so I believe you,” Duo had no reason to doubt the feline's word, there was no reason for him to lie.

Trowa frowned slightly, “I have no reason to lie.”

“Well, we humans use tigers as noble symbols, so they must be noble critters right?” Duo grinned when the feline titled his head at him. Noble in beast terms bit not mean the same thing as noble in human, though sometimes they still synced up pretty well.

Trowa smirked when Duo grinned, “We can take lions.”

“You're more interesting to look at. I like the stripes, they give you character.” Duo had been wondering how the pattern looked on his back, tigers always had cool stripes on their backs.

Trowa glanced at his stripped arms, “And that is good?”

“Sure, you stand out, I like character,” Duo preferred to stand out, a Beastail may not enjoy it as much.

“Thank you,” Trowa said bowing his head, Duo clearly enjoyed being different.

Duo shrugged still grinning, “No big.”

“Hello you two,” Hilde greeted walking up to the pair, holding out a small pouch to the feline. “Here you should have some coin on you.”

“True, thank you,” Trowa took the pouch, slipping it into a pouch fitted to his belt.

“You caught him,” Hilde dismissed as she took the reins of Skywise from Duo.

“Aw bounding,” Duo cooed teasingly, it was nice seeing them getting along after a rocky start.

“Shut up and get on your horse so we can go,” Hilde muttered, use to Duo getting distracted sometimes with jokes.

 

_**2purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2** _

 

“Stripes? Where did that cat go?” Duo frowned when he only saw Hilde sitting at the fire, where he had left them both.

Hilde smiled, turning from the stew she was cooking, “Did you ever think to ask his name?”

“Nope,” Duo admitted, sniffing at the cooking food.

“Stripes sounds like a pet's name,” Hilde reminded her friend, adding a bit more pepper, it was nice that they normally had spice for when camping.

“It's a fair nickname, he has stripes,” Duo countered, stylized perhaps compared to a 'real' tiger, but still striped.

Both humans jumped when the feline dropped, landing cross from them, two cleaned rabbits in his hands, “Hungry?”

“Starved actually,” Duo answered, guessing Hilde had known the feline was out hunting.

“On it, you two talk nice now.” Hilde teased taking the rabbits, it would not take long to cut them up for stew meat.

“Yes _mom_ ,” Duo teased back, catching the feline smirk before he began to lick the blood from his right hand. “So Stripes got a name?”

“mm hm,” Trowa murmured, not pausing his cleaning.

“Care to share, or should I start guessing?” Duo was find calling the feline whatever he preferred, he was not sure if Beastials cared much for names.

“Trowa,” He could tease the human a bit, but Trowa decided to take pity on him.

“Cool...I like it,” Duo liked the sound of the name, pleased it was something easy to say.

“Why?” Trowa asked curious, he did not think much about his name.

Duo smiled, “Sounds nice, and I can whine it real easy, watch Tro...waaaah!”

Trowa playfully whacked Duo's thigh with his tail, “Don't do that.”

“Aw, why not?” Duo liked teasing the feline, he had a feeling the feline did not get to joke around with humans often.

“I said so,” Trowa answered, crossing his arms.

“Mean kitty,” Duo pouted, at least the other was still teasing.

Trowa smirked at the human, “Never said I wasn't.”

“Leave him be Duo. I'm sure whining hurts his ears,” Hilde chided, dumping the chopped bits of rabbit into the stew.

“Oh right ears...dose it?” Duo had not really considered that, those furry ears were not just for show.

“No, it's fine Duo really,” Trowa assured the human, Duo's teasing had not been highpitched just loud.

“Sure?” Duo asked wanting to make very sure, he was still a little worried.

“Yes, sure. You are a rather sensitive human,” Trowa commented shaking his head, he worried so over nothing.

“When I like someone sure am,” Duo was hated to upset those close to him, strangers he was less concerned with.

Trowa chuckled, “You needn't worry so much Duo, I am use to listening to humans.”

“OK, a little creepy,” Duo commented, frowning slightly, he would be temped to lay around a easedrop if he could.

Trowa shrugged, “Predators hide and listen, what can I say?”

“He has a point Duo,” Hilde commented, use to mostly listening as she cooked.

Duo waggled a finger at the feline, “No spying on us hear? We no likely.”

Trowa bowed his head, folding his arms on a raised right knee, left leg folded on the grass, “Of course.”

“Good. I'm starved, Hilde my love feed me?” Duo leaned back, smiling at Hilde like a little kid.

 

_**2purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2** _

 

“Tell me something?” Hilde asked the feline as she rode along beside him, the forest peaceful around them.

“If I can,” Trowa responded not looking up, the forest sounds absently being tracked,

“Don't you ever get lonely?” Hilde knew large cats were not as social as house cats, but he was also part human.

“Solitary by nature helps, but yes, at times,” Trowa answered with a slight nod, there was no reason not to be honest.

“It must be hard watching people who would likely try and hurt you,” Hilde hung her head for a moment, it was not a pleasant thought.

“Not all humans fear and despise us, like you and Duo,” Trowa reminded Hilde as he turned to face her.

“Most hide,” Hilde reminded the feline, it had come up before.

Trowa nodded, “Most wish to have nothing to do with humans.”

“Why do you?” Hilde had been told he was not afraid of humans, but that did not mean he automatically liked them.

“Curiosity really, humans watch animals for the same reason.” Trowa liked to watched those around him, not all humans were threats or boring.

“Some animals bite too...won't you get tried walking?” Hilde asked frowning slightly, he seemed perfectly fine so far.

Trowa shook his head, crossing his arms, “Not really, I have much better stamina than a human, no offense.”

“None taken, cats are pretty strong,” Hilde was use to magical beings and creatures being stronger then an average human.

“You are not exactly weak,” Trowa reminded the human, not that she relied on physical strength.

“Compared to you I fight like an old lady,” Hilde said shaking her head, she was plenty fast enough to beat up fools, but she needed some work for trained fighters.

“I can teach you to use your speed if you wish,” Trowa offered, she did not need as much work as she likely thought she did.

“Really? I'd like that,” Hilde and Duo both liked speed to win, she was fine leaving brute force to the feline.

“Good, I have a feeling you'll need to learn,” Trowa had a feeling joining these humans would lead to some nasty fights.

“You mean bad Furries?” Hilde wanted to get a bit better before facing anything like Trowa again.

“Furries? hmm… fitting I guess,” Trowa frowned half thinking out loud, not that he was really furry compared to a 'real' tiger.

Hilde patted soft hair, “I think it's cute.”

Trowa frowned at the smiling human, “You think I'm cute?”

“I love cats,” Hilde answered, still teasing the feline a bit.

“Duo seems too as well,” Trowa commented, fingers curling around his chin.

Hilde grinned, “He loves all cute fluffy things.”

“I am not a fluffy thing,” Trowa muttered, not even liking that in teasing.

“Are to, you have fur,” Hilde smiled when Trowa sighed, “Cheer up, you aren't a house cat.”

“Some humans keep tigers for pets,” Trowa wondered about those people, tigers could be rather temperamental.

“Well yeah but...would you call them house cats?” Hilde guessed they were, technically, but that was not the point.

Trowa frowned for a moment, “No.”

Hilde nodded, the feline was learning just fine, “See?”

“Good point,” Trowa commented before stopping, growling low.

“I mean no harm, please Sorceress?”

Hilde blinked at the blonde women, who looked her age. The stranger staggered, blinking up at Trowa eyes wide. “He won't harm you miss, unless you give him a reason. What happened?”

“Bandits, I was lucky to get away,” The blonde answered, starting to relax a little.

Hilde nodded as she dismounted, “You OK to ride?”

“Yes, thank you,” The blonde answered, blinking when the feline set her in the saddle as if she weighed no more then a child.

“It's nothing, we're heading into town anyway,” Hilde assured the blonde, dusting the front her lavender shirt off, violet vest and black leggings free of pine needles.

“Ah...your beast is stunning Lady Sorceress, and pleasantly free of gaudy jewelry.” The feline was not wearing anything gaudy really.

“He's not my beast he's my friend, and I am not a sorceress,” Hilde was fine not having magic, it could be a real pain sometimes.

The blonde blinked her blue eyes, “But they are wild uncivilized beasts, how do you control him?”

“I don't,” Hilde answered, she could yell at the feline nothing more.

The blonde blushed embarrassed, “Oh...I...”

“You are far from home, your ladyship, bandits are somewhat common outside city walls,” Trowa informed the blonde coolly.

“Ladyship?” Hilde asked, the young women was dressed nicely, but not as nicely as ladies normally did when outside.

“She smells like the oils nobles fancy, and then there is the way she behaves,” Trowa answered not looking at the blonde.

“I hope you mean pleasantly,” The blonde commented affronted.

Trowa frowned slightly, “Predators do not care much for flowers, but the blood on you ankle smells of fear.”

Hilde frowned, she had not noticed a bloody ankle, “You're hurt?”

“A scratch really,” The blonde assured the violet haired young women.

“Well we'll be at the walls soon,” Hilde commented, not sure about this noble.

“Thank you again,” The blonde said with a bow.

“It's nothing,” Hilde dismissed, there was no harm in having a noble owe you one.

“Can I trouble you to take me all the way to the palace?” The blonde asked, nibbling on her lip.

“Sure...Trowa?” Hilde was fine with it, but Trowa may have an objection.

“It will be the big stone building,” Trowa answered, not overly concerned with the current conversation.

“No silly, I want to know if you're all right with walls,” Hilde was not worried about walls, she was human.

Trowa glanced at Hilde, “Of course, your human defenses are made to deter humans, which I am not.”

“You mean our people are in danger?” The blonde demanded suddenly worried.

“Not from me my lady, I'm just passing through,” Trowa answered, not concerned with the noble and her kingdom.

“Don't talk to the guards,” Hilde commented, no doubt they would not find him amusing.

“Why would I want to?” Trowa asked, turning to Hilde.

“Just don't,” Hilde answered, Duo would tease the lady and the guards too.

“I won't,” Trowa assured his friend, guards tended to swing first ask questions later. 

“Good,” Hilde commented, glancing at the noble who was frowning at them like they confusing.

 

_**2purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2** _

 

 

Trowa sneered, foot holding the pike down, arms folding behind his back. “Beast let go!”

“Thom, Bratan leave him be!” The blonde ordered, frowning at the feline easily holding a pike down with his foot, the other guard frowning.

“Lady Peacecraft!” The guards cried bowing.

Trowa stepped back as both men bowed, snorting as he walked past them. Hilde hid a grin, cats were cats after all, “Sorry.”

“Not at all, please come you must rest here tonight.” Lady Peacecraft wanted to thank the pair, and a nice meal and a fine bed was a good start.

Hilde glanced at Trowa, who nodded, “All right sure.”

 

_**2purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2** _

 

Hilde sighed, examining the golden colored gown she was wearing in the full length mirror. “You look lovely,” Trowa commented stopping in the doorway.

 

“Oh Trowa, knock will you?” Hilde teased turning, smiling at the feline, “You look nice.”

“I don't often wear white,” Trowa commented, frowning at the bliowly white sleeves.

Hilde smiled as she walked up to Trowa, “You clean up nicely.

Trowa smirked, he did not dress up often but he had before, “So do you.” Hilde shoved him playfully, blinking when he held out his arm, “Care to be formally thanked?"

“I've never faced royalty before,” Hilde was nervous, she knew how picky and petty nobles could be.

“You'll be fine,” Trowa assured Hilde, patting her hand.

“All right if you say so,” Hilde decided to trust the feline, he seemed to right as often as Duo.

Trowa smirked, she had little to be worried about, “You're learning.”

 

_**2purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2** _

 

“I would like to thank you for bringing my daughter home,” Lady Peacecraft greeted bowing her head, her daughter sitting at her right.

“It was our pleasure really,” Hilde responded as she curtsied, Trowa bowing saying nothing.

“My daughter tells me the feline is not under your control, yet he appears tame, please explain?” Lady Peacecraft was curious, mystical creatures did not often just work with humans.

“You will find many of my race are quite civil despite the name Beastial. Tigers are a noble symbol among humans of the east, much as lions are here. Surely a tiger with a human's intellect is no wild beast?” Trowa asked tone even, smirking slightly at the blinking.

Lady Peacecraft fidgeted slightly, “No, of course not, what I meant was...”

Trowa held up a hand, “I find you humans often say something rude, and then apologize byt saying that was not what you meant, when it was indeed what you meant.”

“That is quite rude feline,” Lady Peacecraft informed the feline coolly, not happy about being corrected.

Trowa narrowed his eyes slightly, “So is referring to civil members of my race as tame. Knowing human etiquette, and following it when I choose, is not something I was trained to do by some human. It is my choice, as is following Hilde. As it is yours to see the cat and ignore the man, tigers will eat humans even if I do not.”

“I am a queen,” Lady Peacecraft reminded the feline, he had some nerve.

Trowa nodded, “Of humans, and queen or not you do not have to right to insult one you call quest.”

“He does have a point mother,” Relena commented softly, leaning close to her mother.

“We do not see many Beastials here,” Lady Peacecraft reminded them all trying to recover a bit.

“Most dislike being treated as talking animals enough to stay away,” Trowa flicked long extendable claws. “I am not one to shy away from humans.”

Hilde noted the royals wide eyes and frowned, she was not aware they could grow that long, “hm.”

“Princess, heels and forests do not mix,” Trowa reminded the younger Peacecraft, bowing before he turned and began walking out.

“Feline?” Lady Peacecraft called.

“Yes?” Trowa asked not turning, she was annoyed but not enough to be dangerous.

“Do you make a habit of testing you luck?” Lady Peacecraft asked curious.

Trowa turned to look over his shoulder, “Yes, actually, I do.”

Hilde smiled at the feline as he walked out, “Sorry, but, he's right, and I'm really no better then he is.”

“Well Relena I see you have a knack for meeting opinionated young man,” Lady Peacecraft commented at her daughter.

Relena smiled at her mother’s comment, “That I do.”

 

_**2purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2** _

 

Yeah for making Relena and her mom look stupid! Chapter 3 is the last one I have written out so 4 on should get up faster since I won't have to type them out. Sorry once again to all my 2x3x2 fans for letting this fic sit so long. Until next time.

 

 


End file.
